<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>兄弟经济学 by Tea_xxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271705">兄弟经济学</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx'>Tea_xxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:07:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,072</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24271705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tea_xxxx/pseuds/Tea_xxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>外卖是潘多拉的魔盒。有人对此深恶痛绝。<br/>石田大和对弟弟的某些行为有了全新见解。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ishida Yamato | Matt Ishida &amp; Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>兄弟经济学</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*石田大和&amp;高石岳兄弟向<br/>*OOC属于我，奇怪的剧情和展开也属于我，他们属于彼此<br/>*请一定避雷，如感觉不适请务必点击小叉叉或快速退出幸福快乐你我他<br/>*以及不是正经学经济学和统计学的，提及到的乱七八糟尽是我胡诌的，欢迎帮忙debug，感恩</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>发现弟弟对某些东西过于在意始于兄弟俩前往法国探亲的夏天。</p><p> </p><p>是某个仲夏夜的九点，趴在沙发上看书的高石岳突然直起身，格外严肃地看向他。待在弟弟身旁看谱的石田大和被对方乱动的身体险些踢到，毛质粗硬的地毯扎得他急于稳住身体而撑在上面的左手掌心泛红。他一边抱怨弟弟这么大还毛毛躁躁，一边握着岳的脚踝让男孩儿把两腿伸长垂直在他肩侧安分一点。岳听话得任由哥哥找了个舒服的姿势，目光里的严肃分毫不减。这通常不会是什么太好的事。仰着头的大和被弟弟看得莫名其妙，差点儿以为别是那孩子现在才想起家里拔了电源的冰箱还塞着未处理掉的牛奶。年长些的人犹豫着刚想开口，就听弟弟冷静地展示了某些他时不时会有的突发奇想。“想吃日本菜。”哦这不是难事。石田大和二话不说站起身去翻外祖家的厨房。</p><p> </p><p>岳在准备来年大学的申请，从来有求必应的大和在这段日子对弟弟的关心更是到了某种在旁人看来，甚至是令人发指的地步。弟弟说东就不会往西，连太一有时探寻的眼神都变得诡异起来。</p><p> </p><p>鸡蛋蘑菇蟹肉被准备搞简易茶碗蒸的大和从生鲜室一一取出。那不至于负担太重以至睡前不消化，也足够令岳欢喜。计划好一切那边又冷不丁出了声。高石岳像山泉一样清澈透亮的声音从客厅流淌而来，他说，哥我想吃寿司。</p><p> </p><p>接着又补充：</p><p>三文鱼和北极贝。要很多很多的芥末——</p><p> </p><p>现在哪里能给您变出来啊。</p><p>案板上的蟹肉被锋利的刀刃切断，石田大和胸腔里的一口气被深深叹息出来，没忍住调侃出声。</p><p> </p><p>但当哥哥的洗净手走回弟弟身边，还是摸出手机递了过去让孩子自己挑选。对兄长的行为心领神会的岳立刻抬起头，露出极不赞同的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>“不能点外卖。”</p><p>“那你就不要喊着说要吃。”</p><p> </p><p>这个时间能有送的就不错了，不要挑剔口味。但岳似乎在意的不是这点。</p><p> </p><p>外卖就是潘多拉的魔盒啊，哥哥。</p><p>眯起眼睛，故意用了低沉的嗓音。某人对此说是深恶痛绝也不为过。对于弟弟的发言石田大和深感意外。</p><p> </p><p>哪儿有那么夸张？</p><p> </p><p>岳心痛地将屏幕举起来指给他看，昂贵的运费与服务费被标注在那里。</p><p> </p><p>原来如此。</p><p>大和睁大眼睛。厨房里的烧水壶发出呜呜的声响。不需要在意价钱的，岳。跑去煮速食味增汤的兄长给胞弟扔下一句话。可等他回来，灭掉了屏幕荧光的手机再次被主人打开，页面还停留在未下单的状态。</p><p> </p><p>大和挑起一边的眉，他的弟弟正仰躺在沙发上，腹部盖着轻薄的毛毯。举得高高的双手拿着备考用的参考书，看着就觉得肩颈部酸疼。他利落地收走对方手里的课本，逆着端正的方位看幼弟的脸。</p><p> </p><p>“祖宗。你以为你哥真的什么都会？”端详了一会儿大和收回眼，把乐谱夹在书页中间，顺着应用程序里显示的菜单按照弟弟平常的口味选菜，“我怎么不知道你开始在意这些事情——”</p><p> </p><p>话音未落，手里的东西就被身前的弟弟抽走，年幼他三岁的孩子对着他谆谆教诲。</p><p>“都和哥哥说了，是潘多拉的魔盒。”高石岳表现得极为心痛。</p><p> </p><p>“我也说了、”大和深沉地发言，“我不是什么都会。”说得一字一顿，趁弟弟不备反身把手机抢了回来。勾勾画画之后甚至是贴心地询问要不要吃甜点？（“什么——我不要！”）然后在弟弟挣扎着去争夺手机的一系列动作中不动声色按下了下单键。他还是要比弟弟高上一些，兄弟俩真争执起什么事情来岳很少能够取得机会。</p><p> </p><p>执行完一切的大和松了手，表现得极为大度。手机从他的手心滑进弟弟手里，末了还故意添上一句，“给你就是。”</p><p> </p><p>“……现在给我又没什么意义。”</p><p>这几乎是抱怨了。</p><p> </p><p>“那就看会儿娱乐新闻，准备吃饭。”</p><p>面对弟弟的不满，大和解决起来得心应手。</p><p> </p><p>只是发生在巴黎夜晚的一段插曲，但大和对弟弟的省吃俭用深表震惊，回到日本也没忘此事。尽管岳一再表示我没有，我不是，只是钱该花在刀刃上。但做大哥的还是自掏腰包给弟弟的零用钱上涨到了新的高度。以至于某次组里关于家里弟妹的会话，石田大和显得画风尤为突出。金发的冷酷帅哥难得接地气。他反驳身边不应该给小孩儿太过自由的财政空间的言论，捶足顿胸、痛心疾首。我弟弟连寿司都舍不得吃！</p><p> </p><p>对此事认知的转折发生在大和的大学生涯第四年。他收获了个课堂上的小跟班。</p><p> </p><p>运筹学他记得从不该出现在文学系的课程名单上。可他的弟弟无比自然地出现在这门课的教室里，甚至是在他的身边坐得端端正正。翻开课本铺好笔记，情绪饱满高涨——俨然一副好学生的模样。并且不是某一次课的心血来潮，是连续一个学期的虚心求教。</p><p> </p><p>对于他的疑问那孩子总会摆出一副受伤的脸，说着些哥哥居然不想见我啊的话。面对弟弟的这一套早已见怪不怪的大和少有的严肃认真，“对我没用”四个字就差写在脸上。岳挨在他旁边，用浅灰色的记号笔从公式划到定义。小声和兄长解释，我也要多方位充电呀哥哥。</p><p> </p><p>就很奇怪。</p><p> </p><p>年长的那一拨被选召者时常会单独聚，年龄更接近的他们有更多的话可以讲，谈论近期的生活或未来的选择。</p><p> </p><p>“啊京君也提过岳会和她上一些课。”</p><p>光子郎敲着电脑对他发表的关于弟弟的言论随意附和着。</p><p> </p><p>“岳学那些干什么，有什么用？”石田大和近乎本能地接了一句。他发誓，他绝无除疑惑以外的任何意思。但显然还是因表述问题让对方产生了误解。光子郎极不赞同得深深看了他一眼，像黑曜石一样通透的眼睛敛着光。</p><p> </p><p>你不知道岳君拟合的模型有多漂亮。</p><p>总是行事严谨认真的光子郎面对事实从不吝惜赞美。他指出年轻一些的孩子取得的些许成绩，甚至是打开邮箱展示给做哥哥的看。</p><p> </p><p>“对二叉树的应用也很熟练。”光子郎点出和岳之前的对话，“尽管不是我擅长的领域但我可以负责任地说岳很出色——并且他不只是理论派。”</p><p> </p><p>那孩子有在用所学到的东西创造价值。</p><p>光子郎是这样的意思，大和立刻就明白了。</p><p> </p><p>他的弟弟一直很出色，他差不多要自豪起来。却仍旧疑惑。数学、计算机、金融学。这些显然都是和岳的专业与梦想八杆子打不着关系的。就算写作素材所需，岳学得也未免太努力了些。</p><p> </p><p>“啊，大和没考虑过岳是给在未来求职点技能树？”</p><p> </p><p>美美有一搭没一搭地加入他们的对话，手上噼里啪啦敲击着键盘。当年会哭着、愤慨着光子郎你就不能看一下我们的女孩儿如今也很习惯科技产物所带来的便捷路径。</p><p> </p><p>大和觉得对方的话不无道理，“说说看？”他鼓励同伴给予自己新思路。</p><p> </p><p>“啊就像岳以后肯定不能只写手稿交给编辑部嘛。”而且阿岳从来对新鲜事物一点也不抵触。女孩子像是想起什么开心的事情愉快地笑了起来，把铅笔放在自己嘟起的嘴唇上，头发上的星星散着亮晶晶的光。</p><p> </p><p>但依光子郎的说法，岳并不是在进行这么基础的学习。心里有另一份想法，大和没有选择诉说出来。对方的话有一点是对的。岳对新奇的事物总是会抱有探究的心。是和光子郎那无穷无尽如汪洋大海般的求知欲所不一样的。那是像孩子般纯粹，渴望去触碰、了解的赤诚。</p><p> </p><p>岳有自己的打算。面对弟弟妹妹，没有哪一个兄姐可以一直管下去。大和说服自己。</p><p> </p><p>直到一次他误算了超市的积分点，才因此半个身子迈进了弟弟关于某些事物执念的怪圈。</p><p> </p><p>是个同样炙热的夏天。</p><p>东京夜晚的街道熙熙攘攘，喧闹与宽大的led屏里传来的声响让人耳鸣，霓虹灯像是能把空气都烘烤得如雪天里人来人往践踏后的脏冰一般浑浊不清。结束了私下毕业派对的大和等来了接他的弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>金色短发的男孩子乖巧地等在门口，见到他便迫不及待地迎了上来。没有喝酒。大和这样安慰了一脸担忧神色的弟弟。</p><p> </p><p>是，是。</p><p>毕竟是哥哥的惯常手法——</p><p> </p><p>愁容化去后把笑容藏在兜帽阴影里的高石岳对他吐了吐舌。</p><p> </p><p>与往常无异，回公寓的路上大和带着弟弟前往超市购置食物与生活必需品。或许是跟着母亲生活的原因，岳在生活琐事上总有些“主妇”们的智慧。换句话说，岳精于掌握如何以更高性价比购置不同物品的时间、地点与方式。比如此时，他看着弟弟得心应手地为他调出手机上的这家连锁店的会员应用。</p><p> </p><p>“买到5000日元以上会有20倍积分哦哥哥。”似乎有意控制了音调起伏。20倍。岳笑着强调。</p><p> </p><p>大和有些敷衍的嗯了几声。</p><p>他没有喝酒，但的确持续了整整一晚的喧扰活动让他精神有些恍惚。岳陪着他穿过一排排过道，挑选了平时他常喝的牛奶与橙汁，以及品种繁多的肉类、水果与蔬菜。念叨着这个含脂量会不会太高了啊的岳把东西一件件妥帖放进购物车里，一边细心用手机上的计算器将价钱逐一累加起来，早已熟悉弟弟这一习惯的大和并不意外。</p><p> </p><p>其实事情的导火索说起来应该是那通突然打进来的电话。那是岳在时不时投稿过去的编辑部。面对为难的弟弟，大和一再和岳确认把他一个人放下一会儿真的不会有任何问题，那孩子才满怀愧疚地穿过超市的玻璃门走到室外。</p><p>大和继续一个人挑挑拣拣，为家里弹尽粮绝的物资进行填补。忘记了给岳临走前敲在他的手机计算器的数字继续进行累积求和作业。</p><p> </p><p>自助结账的时候他瞟了一眼屏幕上显示的5000日元，没有多想，将岳截图发来的条形码扫了上去。那时还并未想过回家后例行查看账单的弟弟会生气——</p><p> </p><p>“哥哥！你不知道5000指的是税前吗！”</p><p> </p><p>弟弟心痛的模样和一年多前在巴黎的那个夜晚如出一辙，石田大和再一次对胞弟是否真的很缺钱产生了疑问。下一秒，思维惯性比较直接的大和当场把钱包塞进了弟弟的手里。为兄长过于简单粗暴的解决方式感到震惊从而僵硬起来的高石岳，眯着眼睛看了会儿哥哥的脸，又看了看哥哥的钱包，几乎要窒息的年轻男孩儿深深蹙紧了眉。</p><p> </p><p>而石田大和很满意弟弟没有拒绝。</p><p>兄弟俩关于投资理财的话题起始于这个仲夏夜。</p><p> </p><p>高石岳试图给他的哥哥解释他严格意义上并不是缺钱。</p><p> </p><p>“我只是……很喜欢赚钱。”</p><p>说话时的目光干净，眼神也足够诚恳。岳从来没有在经济上被亏待过。但的确，家里是有过一段拮据的日子。岳不打算向哥哥提起。“而且，没有经济基础怎么追求梦想啊。”</p><p> </p><p>倒是实话。深表理解的同时，在另一方面对弟弟的才能从未怀疑过大和感到了比自己的能力不被承认还要剧烈的愤怒。</p><p> </p><p>“你足够优秀！”</p><p>“你的天赋没有谁不认可。”</p><p> </p><p>哦……谢谢。</p><p>不知该对哥哥的支持与信任感到喜悦，还是为哥哥没能理解自己意思而恼怒。高石岳被兄长过于浓烈的感情所影响，轻轻地为对方的发言表达感谢却转念一想这不对啊。下一秒便像曾经的大和一般，痛心疾首着表示，是说要投资啊哥哥，钱放在银行里迟早会一文不值。</p><p> </p><p>拿出小本本和电脑开始同哥哥算起账的岳对市场有时会有独到的奇异敏锐性。大和听着岳和自己阐述那些跌宕起伏的优美曲线，弟弟轻声念叨着虽然是会有风险，但如果只忌讳着可能会失去的那么只会一事无成。这大和是真没想到，可——</p><p> </p><p>“……你知道时间序列的某些无记忆性吧？”年长的一方尽力问得措辞含蓄又委婉。</p><p> </p><p>岳对他的疑问意外，又再次感到不满。“我又不是一点不懂马尔可夫链。”男孩儿整个人挂在他的身上和他说理，“但哥哥，无风险组合真的很难得到最优值。”</p><p> </p><p>触及到了他往日的知识盲区，但大和恍然大悟。</p><p> </p><p>“所以你跟我上课就是为了这个？”</p><p>“哦。并不完全。”</p><p> </p><p>他说出的话里夹杂的几丝微妙的情绪外露连本人也没能察觉。他的弟弟若有所思地看他，评价：“最好的运筹学通常都在商学院。我来和哥哥上工程院的——”</p><p>话说一半不往下接的岳眨眨眼睛，“哥哥不知道？真的不知道？”</p><p> </p><p>答案自然是一目了然，昭然若揭的。那是除拿腔作势的做戏外石田大和少有会老老实实倾诉出口的感情。他体贴懂事的弟弟十分了解这一点，就弯了眉眼，自己圆上了问题的圈。</p><p> </p><p>“当然是因为想跟哥哥在一起读书啊。”</p><p> </p><p>面对这种话大和总是十分受用。别只捡好听的话说给我听。做哥哥的佯装不满，但上扬的嘴角出卖了一切。</p><p> </p><p>啊但哥哥再把账算错我还是会生气的。</p><p> </p><p>他的弟弟用着温软的语调没忘记如此补充。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-FIN-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是五郎点的财迷仓鼠岳和拿金币溺爱他的哥哥，但好像又被我魔改得特别奇怪……明明那么可爱的梗为什么能被我搞得这么无聊…………………迷，未解之谜（。<br/>以及，其实我不知道法国那边外卖啥情况，但好像欧美这片都还蛮像的？就拿枫叶村儿的稍微加工操作了一下</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>